Negotiations
by talaproxxii
Summary: Tsuna comes homes from a top class mission, and his guardians become fussy mother hens.


_**A/N: Hello!**_

 _ **This story was made in May 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2011, and I have only recently found it buried in my files so I decided to post it!**_

 _ **Warning: since I am 1827 trash, this has 1827 in it 3**_

 _ **Hope you all like it! 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do no own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of its characters. They all belong to Amano Akira.**_

 _Tsuna comes homes from a top class mission; and his guardians become fussy mother hens._

A tall, fair, and handsome silver-haired man loosened then tightened the tie he wore as if he couldn't decide what to do with it. He paced the room as he did so, back and forth and back and forth, until he sat down to think then did it all over again.

Under normal circumstances, he'd be shot down (figuratively and literally) by his peers, but no one was in the mood to reprimand him. Every single person in the room had their own little fuss-overs.

A dark haired, striking, and aloof man leaned against the office walls and seemed to be the calmest, but upon closer inspection one can see his fingers gripping tightly on his sleeves, arms crossed on his chest. The little yellow bird on his shoulder seemed to try to comfort him as it softly sang a harmonious tune.

Two seemingly alike man and woman sat together on two black chairs, the man holding onto the watery-eyed woman's hand reassuringly. The man also comforted her as he stroked her purple locks, but anyone could see that he was troubled as well, what with the usual mischievousness in his eyes absent.

A dark skinned, bandaged swordsman sat next to a white haired boxer, their faces void of their usual cheery smiles and wide grins. A young boy with curly black hair sat on the boxer's lap and seemed to take comfort in burying his face into the other man's dress shirt.

The clock ticked and it was audible in the quiet room. They had been doing the same routine for the past 7 or so hours, all silent in prayer and worry evident in their actions. The air conditioner roared loudly into the room; but they paid no attention to the decrease in temperature.

Suddenly, the large two part door opened and the tension in the room disappeared as they turned their hopeful eyes onto the newcomer.

They shot out of their seats and immediately hurried over to the brunette's side.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna, whose head was downcast from fatigue, shot up and smiled reassuringly at his guardians looking worriedly at him. Drops of blood dripped on the floor, and flowed down from the young boss's face.

They immediately set to work. The purple haired girl, Chrome, guided her boss onto the plush sofa. While she did that, her counterpart Mukuro created illusions of casts and setters to keep their boss' most likely broken bones still.

"Yamamoto, would you please help me put this on him?" the dark skinned boxer asked.

"Sure, senpai," the tanned samurai murmured. He felt a pressure on his leg and looked down to see fluffy black hair. "Lambo wants to help too, nii-san."

Yamamoto smiled and handed some bandages to Lambo. Together the three of them began to patch up what they could of Tsuna's wounds to stop the bleeding and have a clear view of what exactly they will be working with.

The brunette sighed comfortably; his eyes threatening to close. But a firm grip on his right hand stopped him. He looked into sea green eyes filed with compassion and anxiety. "Gokudera-kun…", he muttered.

"Tenth,…Tsuna, please don't sleep yet. Ryohei still has to heal you. Please,…please hang in there," Gokudera worriedly said. He gripped Tsuna's hand tighter, but not tight enough to hurt. Tsuna tried to do as he was told, because he knew if he slept now, he felt he would not likely wake later.

A few seconds passed and images flashed before Tsuna and he thought to himself that this was what it meant to see your life before your eyes; and he snapped out of it, realizing that he was letting himself drift into unconsciousness.

Ryohei cursed, "He's fading,"

Now, the guardians were all trained assassins; much different and much more mature than their naïve selves ten years prior. They knew that even a single millisecond of uncertainty could very well cost them their, as well as other people, lives. But when it came to their sky, their core, their boss, their existence and strength and _friend;_ all such composure flew out the window.

A yellow bird suddenly flew past them and it chirped happily. This caused the brunette to blink slowly, his eyes hazy from trying to stay awake.

"Hibird…hello…" he weakly smiled, but it quickly turned into a grimace of pain as the bird's owner lightly pressed his hand onto Tsuna's shoulder. Gokudera carefully pulled his hand away from his boss, knowing where this was going, and then stood next to Yamamoto.

"Hibari-…san…."he croaked. Said man blinked slowly, implying that he was listening. If only he weren't so out of it, Tsuna would laugh at the unusual array of expressions gracing his cloud's face. He only managed a grimace, even that slight action burning layers of pain across his body.

Hibari's face turned grim as he carefully held one of Tsuna's hands into his own, taking some reassurance from the faint thumps of the heartbeat still present on his thin wrist. Tsuna answered by twitching his fingers slightly, a weak attempt at wanting to grip at his lover's hand in reassurance.

The impassive man's eyes softened and used his other hand to softly push away the brown locks from Tsuna's face. He brought that same hand on the brunette's blood stained cheek and brushed away the remnants of blood in the way of his thumb. He leaned forward and kissed Tsuna's hair, his forehead, his cheek, the side of his mouth, then finally on his lips.

Tsuna wanted to smile, but it came out as more of a twitch of a mouth now; his guardians being around him and Hibari kissing him made him content and just want to sleep. Hibari took notice and gripped his hand gently, shaking his head and urging Tsuna not to sleep yet. Ryohei, Takeshi, and Lambo had about finished stopping the bleeding.

"Herbivore," Hibari called. Everyone knew he was referring to, and the said person took a step forward in front of Tsuna. "I got it, Hibari," Ryohei stated, relief flooding his and the other's veins. Trust Hibari to know how to handle his own.

So Ryohei set to work. Everyone once again waited in anticipation. Tsuna's chest heaved up and down; his breathing at first seemed tight and forced, then gradually became more relaxed and even. The bloody wounds turned into thin lines, and all bones were snapped back into place. _KRAK!_ It went, and Tsuna screamed soundlessly and gripped tightly at the hand in his own, but then he loosened and became limp once again. As Hibari gently caressed his face and hair, softly telling him a 'good job, just a little more', Ryohei took the towel from around his neck to wipe away all remaining blood from Tsuna's body. Then he used his flames to soothe the newly fixed bones and muscles in Tsuna's body.

Once he was done, the other guardians briefly left their side to instruct maids and butlers to prepare Tsuna's room, whilst Hibari changed Tsuna out of his clothes, giving the torn and destroyed suit for Chrome to handle. Tsuna groggily thought his embarrassment to be changed here of all places, but it made sense. He didn't want any blood in his room, or anywhere, to remind him of what he…he shuddered and buried his face into Hibari's shoulder, the latter patting his head gently. In his orange pyjamas, Tsuna rubbed his eyes, finding it hard to stay awake any longer.

"..c'n…I sleep nghnow?" he groggily muttered; using Hibari's arm as leverage. Hibari smiled, fond and soft, and kissed his cheek. "Yes. You made it through the worst; sleep" and with that Tsuna closed his eyes, muttering a soft thank you.

The guardians all breathed a sigh of relief. They felt their body go numb and some sat down, feeling a huge weight fly away from their shoulders.

"So he made it."

They turned, shocked at the sudden voice. Only Mukuro and Hibari took a defensive position as the latter remained seated, their bodies unable to respond on time.

The person frowned. "Looks like I still have to train you all. If this were an actual assassination attempt, you'd be all dead by now."

Gokudera jumped, "Reborn-san!"

Takeshi laughed, although it sounded less robust than usual, "Sorry, Reborn. We're just so relieved,"

In a second, the hitman was at the young boss's side. He stared at the bandages and at the peaceful face the brunette was making.

"I thought I trained you better than to make excuses," they all grimaced at that. Reborn gently stroked Tsuna's hair, the latter sighing and wiggling closer to the warm hand. The guardians saw the usually impassive hitman smile sincerely. Hibari's hand visibly twitched.

"If you want to protect Tsuna," he stared intensely at the people before him, "if you want him to live, and to keep him in this world," he glanced at the sleeping man, "then you should _never_ keep your guard down, especially in such situations. This idiot would cry himself to death if you all died."

Silence surrounded them. They knew from the moment they agreed to be Tsuna's guardians that they should be prepared to die. But at the same time, they _mustn't_ die.

Their duty is to protect Tsuna, to keep him here, to let him smile, to keep him away from as much pain and suffering as possible. But in order to do that, they must live. Tsuna would be unhappy as well; and they don't want to cause him any more grief that they and the world already had.

Ah, but their boss was worrisome in itself. More than themselves, they believe Tsuna is more likely to die than any of them, seeing as he is so compassionate and forgiving, even to vilest of villains. That's where they step in, though. Whatever means to harm him, or have ill intentions and have so even already harmed him in any way, they must _take care_ of. Their beloved boss may be above blackmail, and most certainly above threats, but they certainly weren't.

"You lot better take care of this idiot. I'll be going out. Now that the _negotiations_ part is over with, I'm going to head over and give them some _house rules,_ " the room's temperature seemed to drop several degrees as the hitman trudged towards the doors. They were tempted to join him, but his earlier words just seemed to fuel them to be beside their boss. Besides, they were sure the hitman would _execute_ the _teaching_ very _thoroughly_.

Mukuro took the task of being Tsuna's support and carefully maneuvered the sleeping brunette on his back, being cautious as to even producing illusions so that his steps were light, quiet, and smooth so as not to wake their boss.

Hibari trailed far behind as he was one the phone, no doubt to cancel all the meetings and such of Tsuna's planned for the day; possibly even the next few weeks. Ryohei did the same beside him.

Lambo came back and held Chrome's hand, his eyes worriedly trained in Tsuna's direction. Chrome saw this and gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Our boss is strong," she whispered quietly, "He'll make it through, just like he always does. You'll see," she said it with such conviction Lambo had to nod, and, unbeknownst to them, the others overheard and were reassured too. When their sole female of the group spoke like that; it was just convincing, and soothing, like a mother consoling her child.

"If that bastard family still won't consent after Tenth's kindness and Reborn-san's lessons, forget removing them as allies, I'll obliterate them from this planet," Gokudera mumbled.

"Maa, maa. It'd be dangerous to go alone. I'll go with you," Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut it, baseball freak. I'll be just fine! You'd just be in the way!"

"Lambo-sama wants to come too!"

"You can't, little one. You've got classes, and Tsuna would be upset if you skipped," Ryohei, who had come from behind them, smiled. Lambo visibly deflated. "But they hurt Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii did as they told and he came alone! Yet they had to do such mean things to him!"

"Baby herbivores should do as their told," Hibari reprimanded lightly as he too trudged forward from behind. "Stay in school and let the adults handle the odd jobs,"

"Kufufu. With all that racket you might wake the little rabbit," Mukuro lolled his head towards the brunette, who was stirring slightly. They all stiffened as they watched their boss squirm a bit more before settling back comfortably against the tall mist's back. An adorable, squishy smile graced his features and the guardians all felt their hearts flutter.

When they reached his room, Tsuna was carefully placed on the large, fluffy bed with the covers thrown on him comfortably. Hibari sat down beside him on the bed as the others either stood around the bed or sat at the bed's edges. They watched with fond and endearing glances as their beloved boss slept peacefully.

Oh, yes. If that family proved to be a liability in the future, there'd be hell to pay.


End file.
